The Corps
The Corps '''is a season 2 episode of T.U.F.F. Puppy. '''Guitar gag: Ralph strums the guitar, and it turns into a torpedo and explodes. Plot Carter Carbon forms a gang. Transcript *Episode starts at Carter Carbon's HQ* Carter:*Get's newspaper*Probably junk about T.U.F.F busting somebody.WHAT?!TAgent Ralph Wolf get's Silver Star from Chief Herbert Dumbrowski.(Chief screams "don't say that name"!)Darn T.U.F.F!" *Episode goes to Ralph's House* Ralph:*Walks out door*Wonder what'll happen today. R.J:*In car*Get in. Ralph:*Get's in car**Sighs*At least i'm not late today. R.J:Ai'nt that the truth? Ralph:*Car pulls up to T.U.F.F HQ*Thanks dad.*Opens door*See you at,hopefully,6:00 or 6:30.*Closes door* R.J:Cool.*Drives off* Ralph:*Walks into T.U.F.F*Hey Starson. Starson:*Playing PetStation 3(Parody of Playsttation 3)*Hey Ralph.I'm going to get a snack.Play the game if you want. Ralph:*Plays game*Whoa.This game is fun! *Goes back to Carter* Carter."I ned a group.About every villian in town has one.(Shows cameos of D.O.O.M,The Chameleon with E.V.I.L,And Bird Brain with Zippy,Bat,and Owl.)See?I need one."*Leaves into the streets* *Back at T.U.F.F* Chief:Agents Puppy,Katswell,and Wolf,i'm assigning you to a mission.Carter Carbon was seen putting up posters on Poles and even cars and buses!It's madness!You need to stop him!*Runs to his office crying* Ralph:I guess let's go.*All three jump in T.U.F.F Mobile,and drive off* *Goes to Carter* Carter:*Hanging posters*The Corps will be succesful! *Ralph,Kitty,and Dudley appear* Ralph:Freeze Carbon! Carter:*Runs* Ralph ,Kitty,and Dudley:GET HIM! Carter:*Kicks Garbage bin,the trio of T.U.F.F Agents trip over it.**Hides inside alley on the next street* Dudley:He went this way*Ralph and Kitty follow Dudley,who leads them to a hot dog vendor* Carter:Suckers.*Runs away* Kitty:Dudley,that's a hot dog vendor.We're chasing... Dudley:I know,but I really want a hot dog.And I saw him run this way. Hot Dog Vendor:I got some mustard.SEE?! Ralph:Ugh,let's find Carbon.Bye sir. Hot Dog Vendor:You mean Brad? Ralph:Yeah.Bye Brad. Brad:Bye. *Goes to Carters HQ* Carter:Whoa.Didn't think this many people would come! Random Crinimal:Well duh,you're awesome! Carter:Thanks,now let me get you're names.You'rs? Gangster:Broickerecender Broiboinininininjjjhuu. Carter.Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh,next. *Goes to streets of Petropolis* Ralph:Time for my favorite song to come on the radio. *Time card says 5 hours later**Goes to Carters HQ* Carter:Okay,our first crime:Robing a bank. Gangster:Um,boss,that's old school. Carter:I know,but it's easy!Get in the helicopter!You 15,get in!*Get's in helicopter* *Goes to T.U.F.F Mobile* Ralph:Anyone want to get something to eat? Kitty and Dudley:Jet City. Ralph:Jet City it is! *Keswick appears on monitor* Keswick:Sorry,agents Puppy,Katswell,and Wolf,but I have new intel about Carter Carbon robbing a bank.Get there now! Ralph:On it Keswick!*Turns the T.U.F.F Mobile around* *Goes to bank* Ralph:Freeze Carbon and whoa where did you get those guys? Carter:Posters and bye-bye!*Get's in helicopter*That was easy! Ralph:Ugh. *Title card says 15 minutes later**At T.U.F.F HQ* Ralph:And then boom,he fired lasers at us! Claire:Whoa. Ralph:Yep.And then he got away. Claire:Darn. Ralph:Yep. Starson:Hey guys. Claire:I'M NOT A GUY! Starson:Okay guy and girl. Claire:Much better! *Chief appears* Chief:Agents Wolf,Catty200,and Vietnam,Carter Carbon is robbing people walking in Solitude. Ralph:Nice.Solitude.The Petropolis Underworld.Well underbelly.Doomies are held there every year. Chief:Get down there. Ralph:Claire,wanna come? Claire:No,i'll sit this one out.Have fun though!*sits down* Ralph:Okay,Starson? Starson:*In T.U.F.F Mobile*Already a step ahead of you! Ralph:*Jumps in*Let's go.*Drives off* *In Solitude* Ralph:Freeze Carbon! Carter:* in helicopter flying above them*SUCKERS!*Flys off* Ralph:*Sighs* *at Carters HQ* Carter:$99.99,$100.00! Gangster:Boy that's alot. *Ralph,Kitty,and Dudley jump out of T.U.F.F Mobile* Dudley:Freeze... Kitty:Freeze,um... Ralph:Freeze...all of you! Carter:Men,get him!*Gangsters jump out from behind him* Ralph:This is gonna be a loooooonnnnnngggggggg fight. *Time card says 1 hour later* Ralph:*Beats up last gangster*Alright,now for Carbon. Carter:You're too late!I've set the mega bomb!Nothing can stop me now!*Flies away on jetpack* Ralph:Oh no ya don't!*Jumps on Carters jetpack,fight him,then three unknown gangsters fire lasers at Ralph,where he jumps on there heads one by one,knocking them out,then destroying Carters jetpack,making him crash into a stone wall,dropping his key,with Ralph catching it* Ralph:*Disarms bomb*Petropolis is saved! *Back at T.U.F.F* Chief:Agent Wolf,i'd like to award you this medal for saving our butts! Ralph:Wow.2 medals within 24 hours.Cool. *Endingpose is done* Category:Fan fiction